Academy Musical
by PrincessofLilacs
Summary: What happened on this wretched day, that makes Judai and the gang go all musical? What makes Hell Kaiser go through an even greater embarassment than the one he got from Edo? And what makes the sleep abstinent Obelisk Blue Queen break into song? I donät e


**Academy Musical **

**A/N:** Okay, I am quite aware, that this is completely pointless, and most idiotic, and all... but I was a bit bored, and just felt like writing this crap... I wanted to do something with songs ever since I watched Highschool Musical, and now.. well... It can not be helped. I was so annoyed, that the sing- along version didn't work, so we had to do without LOL. Anyway enjoy, and review. You may flame, and tell me, it is crap... I don't mind this time ;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh GX, or Highschool Musical or Buffy. I just am the proud owner of a weird mind, I guess.

**Little Note: **Songs are in italics.**  
**

* * *

Momoe Hamaguchi was making her way down the cafeteria tables to the traditional Obelisk Girls table, that was located at the very end, a little away from the others making the Obelisk Girls Breaks always a little more away from the crowd.

Waiting there was Junko, a second try at her side, obviously Momoe's meal. There also sat her other bbf Asuka, whereas "sat" must be considered as some kind of weird exaggeration.

She was more like lying half- drooling on the table, her face flat on the metallic surface and halfway through slipping off her chair. Momoe pulled herself a chair of her own, turned it around and sat down, eyeing Junko and Asuka suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

the black haired girl asked, cocking one eyebrow. Her two friends gave a rather disturbing scene, one looking as if she was in a coma, with her eyes staring uselessly into nothingness, while the auburn haired Junko was not taking any notice of the oddness of Asuka's behaviour, quietly enjoying her lunch.

Junko looked up, placed her sandwich on the tray, and gazed gloomily at Momoe, whose eyebrow rose even higher.

"Nothing. Asuka is well."

She answered mildly, as if completely unaware of the mad- unmoving form that was Asuka. Obviously Momoe didn't take this as a satisfying answer to her enquiries, as Junko understood from her expression that seemed to say "I do not take this as a satisfactory answer to my inquiries."

She passed the laden try of food to her friend, who picked at the wrapped meal, but didn't eat. "Well. She has a lack of sleep maybe. I am under the impression that she stayed up last night, but am not entirely sure, since she is not fit to speak." Asuka gave a grunt, and shifted slightly to the side. Noticing her slipping sideways, Junko reached out, and pulled her back up.

"She is asleep?"

"Yes."

"She sleeps with her eyes almost open, half turned inwards?"

"Yes"

"Does she often do that?"

"I would not know. Maybe: Yes."

"Disgusting."

Momoe took her fork, and picked at Asuka's limp form with it, as if pricking a dead animal. The blonde grunted, but else showed no sign of activity.

Momoe pricked her again.

When nothing happened, she shifted, and kicked hard against Asuka's chair, making it sway, and topple over with its occupant, who landed flat on the floor with a little scream of surprise, and then pain.

Asuka gazed stupidly up, large pouches under her eyes, which seemed unnaturally small.

Momoe finally grabbed a sandwich, unwrapped it calmly, took a bite. "Good morning, hon-"

Asuka groaned, rubbed her back, and slowly climbed back to her chair.

"Kindly wipe your mouth, 'join, you were drooling. Ew." Momoe suggested, handing her friend a handkerchief, which she took, and did as advised. "What were you up to, weirdo- gal? Junko says, you are abstinent on sleep. Doing some single- parties in your room alone? Should have invited us."

The answer came as a barely inaudible grunt. "Wouldn't have amused you."

Again, this did not satisfy Momoe. Junko was politely continuing her meal, not interfering into the conversation.

Momoe stared at the two girls sitting opposite to her for a while, when something like comprehension dawned on her face.

"Oh. You tried to phone, then. Yet again." She did not sound the least amused.

"When did you give up?" Asuka sunk low behind the table, until only part of her eyes were still visible. After some seconds had passed in silence, Momoe answered for herself.

"Just before Lessons started, then?" She looked down on the blonde disapprovingly. "No wonder, you're comatose. Asuka, I already asked you, I'm well aware, but when will you understand, that no male creature creeping on this planet is worth the effort of.. ew.. spending one night trying to phone him. In vain, of all."

Asuka murmured something, and Momoe sighed, and got up. "You're so stupid…" she said in a low voice, with a slight trace of sympathy towards her friend. She walked over, grabbed Asuka by the arm, and pulled her up. "Let's go sleep, woman. You're a mess."

Over the months since the third year at Duel Academy hat started for them, Asuka had spent one or the other night on the phone, trying to talk to a certain person.

She hadn't during the past year, out of some feeling, that she didn't dare to, which Momoe was well able to understand, but also felt was wrong. But to make up for it, she had multiplied her efforts in the new term, but rather in vain, because at the other end of the line no one bothered to answer the phone.

* * *

"Hm… you useless creatures… wandering arrogantly, heads in the air… I have had enough.." the voice sounded strangely unrecognisable, one was not able to tell, whether it belonged to a male or female. It sounded eerie, to be serious. A pale hand picked up a round, flat object, that shimmered a little in the dim light. The other pale hand, that obviously belonged to the eerie voice pressed a round shape, upon which something popped out of the sleek, silvery machine in front of the person. The round shape was placed in the little tray- like structure that had emerged from the machine (was it a machine?), which swallowed it immediately. "You will know Hell.." the bodiless voce broke into a fit of disturbed laughter, as tiny lights began to blink, and the machine sprang to life...

* * *

Momoe had just dragged the sleepy Asuka towards the exit of the cafeteria, half supporting her body on her shoulder, as she saw Judai, Sho and Jun, who greeted the two of them, and shot the rather limp form of Asuka interested looks.

Momoe wanted to give them some brief excuse, as a bolt of… nothing rand through the air, shaking them all, and making Asuka do a right upstart. "What.. what was THAT?" gasped Momoe, taking in the equally thunderstruck expressions of the other students, including Judai, who was attempting to speak, as Asuka broke away from Momoes support, and looked awfully awake all of a sudden.

She still showed unmistakeable signs of lack of sleep, but her eyes were wide open, which gave her the appearance of a complete nutcase.

Momoe opened her mouth to speak, but instead burbled in a sing- song voice:

_"I'm just a poor girl don't you care?_

_Hey, I'm not wearing underwear..."_

Everybody stared, amazed. Jun's mouth fell open, and managed to gasp a melodic: "What?"

Momoe flushed totally pink.

But as she attempted to answer, she noticed her voice getting melodic again, and abruptly shut up.

The black haired girl slumped on her knees, while she listened to various people around her trying to start whispering, but she only heard irritating singing.

//Erhm…//

Jun and Judai sat down at her side, while Asuka stood frozen to the spot, staring fixedly as something that obviously no one was able to see except for her. Momoe decided to ignore her.

//what is wrong?// Momoe though. Obviously her thoughts had not been affected as her voice was.

Judai leaned in to her, as suddenly movement came into Asuka. She started moving through the cafeteria tables, and in a carrying voice started:

"_Every single night  
The same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight  
Still, I always feel the strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real  
Nothing here is right  
I've been making shows of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been going through the motions  
Walking through the part  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart  
I was always brave and kind of righteous  
Now I find I'm wavering  
Crawl out of your grave  
You find this fight just doesn't mean a thing"_

Momoe goggled at the blonde Zombie- like person she used to call her friend. All the Abstinence of Kaiser must have made her weak in her little head. She made sense, in some way. Except that she was a pouchy- eyed person with grave lack of sleep, wandering along the cafeteria, singing a song for everyone's entertainment.  
At that precise moment Johan, who had been eating on his own, joined in:

_"She ain't got that swing"_

Momoes jaw dropped. That was pretty rude, and hadn't it been for the eerie little fact, that the green haired boy from North Academy was singing, she had walked over, and striked him right into the face. She couldn't, because she was gazing at the pair of them in pure awe.

Asuka shot him a short, uninterested glance and repeated in her singing voice:

_"Thanks for noticing"_

Under the impression that she was either going mad herself or the pair of them had, Momoe followed them with her eyes, as to her utter shock, the group of Judai and his friends joined in:

_"She does pretty well with fiends from hell  
But lately, we can tell  
That she's just going through the motions  
Faking it somehow "_

They had returned at the side of Judai and the others, and Momoe turned her head towards the group of friends, hoping for one of them making a sensible move to stop this. She was disappointed tough, because at this point Jun opened his mouth, chirping:

_"She's not even half the girl she - ow."_

Which earned him a slap from Asuka, who did not seem the time for the end of this had come, and went on:"Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?"

Alright. Momoe was quite able to understand, that the girl had a hard time, what with her brother graduating and her Kaiser weak in the head. But Momoe just didn't see any reason for Asuka to jump along the same lines as the two of them. She was actually acting rather like her brother, it might be the genes or something. Then.

It couldn't be.

Because the others of the gang were singing along.

At her side, she felt Sho piping in:

_"How can I repay - -"_

Followed by the prompt answer of Asuka:

_"- Whatever.  
I don't want to be  
Going through the motions  
Losing all my drive  
I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to be  
Alive!"_

At the rear end of the cafeteria Junko had dropped her sandwich, and simply stared, her mouth hanging open, quite similar to Momoe, whose eyes had grown to about twice their normal size.

Asuka stood, her arms outstretched, waiting for her well earned applause, which didn't come, because everyone was staring at her, or either gaping at thin air, thoroughly irritated by their own singing.

In a quite different place, an awestruck Hell Kaiser was gaping at his equally frozen opponent, who had just heard a full last turn of a duel explained to him in song. The Hell Kaiser slowly placed a hand over his mouth, eyes wide open, trying to take in what he had just done. Being brutal and violent was one thing. But singing one's opponent to defeat was quite another.

His defeated opponents hands had gone limp, and the cards were slipping away from him, falling unnoticed to the ground.

At the side of the arena, the judge uttered an unbelieving "What the Hell…?" that reflected everyone's feelings quite well.

The Hell Kaisers hand moved from covering his mouth, to his head, which he held, as if in incredulous pain.

He turned slowly to the audience, that was staring at him, mouths hanging open, and tried to explain:

_"A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes"_

The song escaped his lips, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, but his eyes largened in obvious dread. He stopped, and swallowed hard. This was ridiculous. Enough of this. He thought to himself, and tried to speak again:

_"Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute"_

Towards the end, his words started to grow fainter, and more and more irritated. The expression on his pale face, that had gone absolutely white by now was one of pain. Oh yeah, and HE had complained about the embarrassment Edo had given him. This was worse. He was singing in the Pro League arena. And an unbearably brainless song at the top of it. He winked desperately, turned, and tried to make a quick retreat, to save his last bits of dignity.

The judge had gotten it quite right:

**What the hell was going on?**

* * *

to be continued.

(Yeah, I will, no one can stop me, bwahahaa!)

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
